


Boyfriend-For-A-Day

by keeeeebo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 2nd years B), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chocolate, Cuddles, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, KAEDE IS A MOM/SISTER FRIEND TO KIIBO AND YOU CAN PRY THIS HC OUT OF MY COLD DEAD HANDS, M/M, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day, awful pacing rip, best girl miu, but subtle™, end me, just kokichi teachin kiibs abt valentines day, not really™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeeeebo/pseuds/keeeeebo
Summary: Kiibo always spent this day alone- that is, until Kokichi offers to show him what it's like to spend the holiday together.





	Boyfriend-For-A-Day

**Author's Note:**

> hehe. i died while writing this.  
> i literally checked over it like 10 times. but idk if it still has any mistakes wooooooooooooooooooooooo  
> also,,  
> i uploaded this on v-day, but it said it was uploaded on feb 15. rip me.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! I'm lonely and depressed so I wrote this to make myself feel better. Haha life is good :-)  
> Please enjoy uwu

"Kaede?" Kiibo spoke up shyly, looking up from his book.

The blonde looked up from the packet she was completing. "Oh? What is it, Kiibo?"

"I've just been thinking... You and Amami-san spend just about every Valentine's day together," He said, closing his book and setting it down on one of the library's desks.

"Well, yeah. It's what lovers do, especially on a day like that." She nodded.

"Right. But how?"

"Come again?"

"What do you do together? How do you celebrate?"

"Ah... So you want to know how to spend it," Kaede muttered sheepishly. "Well, that can be a rather personal question for me... But I'll do it for you."

Kaede got up, walking over to Kiibo's seat. She leaned over the desk, getting down to Kiibo's level. "Just take this as a one-on-one lesson. I only want you to hear this, okay?"

"But why? Isn't Valentine's Day celebrated by everyone who has a partner? Why is it so personal?"

"Well, not everyone celebrates it the same way. People exchange chocolates, go to the park together... Just doing couple stuff, y'know? Everyone has their own special way of celebrating it."

She looked back at the shorter teen, only to see he was jotting down notes. She smiled to herself, putting her hand on his to stop the pencil. "Hey, what are you taking notes for? You don't have to do everything I just mentioned." She lifted her hand, putting it back in its previous spot. "Just do what you enjoy with them."

"What I enjoy...?" Kiibo brought his hand to his chin, thinking for a bit. "Everyone just does what they enjoy doing with their significant other? There's no plan or rules?"

"Of course not!" Kaede laughed. "Ah, why are you even asking me about a couple's Valentine's Day? I know you know very well that it's also a day for your friends and family. Did my favorite robot find a special somebody?" She said, ruffling his hair in an almost maternal manner.

Kiibo's face flushed slightly at the inquiry. "N-No... But I do have my eye on someone," He started, "I was hoping to ask them out tomorrow. Is Valentine's Day not also a day where we may confess our love?"

"Of course it is! It's a day of love!" The taller teen brushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Anyways, you wanted to hear about what Amami-san and I do, right?"

Kiibo nodded eagerly.

"Okay- well, ah, it's actually rather underwhelming." She said, a soft blush spreading across her cheeks. "We don't do much- but I guess we just share chocolates... and cuddle..." She said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "He tells me stories about his adventures around the world while we bake-he knows I enjoy those," She giggled to herself. "Oh, I like to play songs for him on the piano, too. Again, just stuff we enjoy doing. Don't stress out about it, Kiibo."

Kiibo's blush only darkened at the thought of cuddling his crush.

Spending time with him... maybe even kissing him.

"Kiibo, are you alright?" Kaede asked, immediately snapping Kiibo out of his thoughts.

"Oh. Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

The bell rang, meaning that the lunch break was over.

"I'll see you later, Kiibo!" Kaede waved, walking out of the library.

~~

"Kiibie!" Kokichi called, running to catch up with his friend. Kiibo turned around, only to be slammed into by the shorter male.

Ouma had wrapped his arms around Kiibo, embracing him tightly. The taller hugged back, a warm smile on his face. He always enjoyed seeing his friend, especially Kokichi- the two had been friends since they were children.

Kokichi finally let go, taking a small lock of his peculiarly curly hair around his finger and looking at the other with a wide smile. It was scary to some, but Kiibo was just used to it now.

"What is it, Ouma-kun?"

"Weeeell~" He started, still torturing the lock of hair he had in his hand. "I happened to overhear the chat you and Akamatsu-chan had in the library!" He grinned playfully, but Kiibo knew there was nothing playful about that tone he spoke with.

Oh god, Kiibo thought to himself, I'm never gonna hear the end of this...

"-And I think that i can help you out!"

"W-What?!"

Kokichi giggled, nodding. He took Kiibo's hands, dramatically holding them up. "I know, right?! Unexpected! An evil supreme leader helping out a poor, clueless robot!"

"H-Hey!" Kiibo stuttered, ripping his hands away from the shorter boy's grasp. "And I am not a 'clueless robot!' I am perfectly capable of feeling, just like y-"

"Yeah, yeah! Anyways, ya want help or not, Kii-boy?!" The dark-haired male tugged impatiently at the his friend's sleeve, only upsetting the latter even more.

"Well, yes, I do! But I won't do it if it's another one of your robophobic pranks!"

"It's not! It's not!" Ouma stomped his foot childishly, his hands balled into fists.

Suddenly, the leader's face lit up, the frown on his face contorting into one of his sinister grins. "In fact, I think it juuust might make you a bit more... human," He teased, resting a hand on Kiibo's chest.

Kiibo's face heated up at the gesture, quickly grabbing the other boy's hand and pushing it away. "-And can you stop touching me?! That's so inappropriate! Especially in public!" He scolded, flicking Kokichi's forehead.

"Oww... I was just trying to heeeeelp..." Kokichi whined, rubbing his forehead. "Anyways. Do ya want the help or not? I feel like I've asked a million times already," Kokichi huffed, picking at nonexistent dirt under his nails.

"I do! What is it, Kokichi?"

"Be my boyfriend."

"Wh- Huh?!"

"Whoops! I misspoke!" Kokichi said, fluffing his hair gently. "I mean for a day. You'll be my boyfriend-for-a-day! That way, you can see what it's like to love!~"

Kiibo would probably be hyperventilating if he had lungs.

"N-No way! Isn't dating supposed to be based off of love? True love, I mean! Not just something meant to make me more 'human' or whatever!"

"But isn't that what you want? Besides, it's just gonna be for a day. It's no biggie."

"W-What?"

"Geez, Kiibie! You're sputtering like a car engine! Speak normally!" Kokichi nagged, grabbing Kiibo's face and pulling. He let go, Kiibo's hands shooting up to his own face to rub the abused spots. The purple-haired teen crossed his arms, tapping his foot.

"So, do you wanna try it or not? We've been friends for years. You should just trust me this time."

"I'm not really sure- I mean- I-I guess... As long as you don't pull anything stupid."

"Promise!"

"And how do i know you aren't lying?"

"Would I lie about something as serious as helping out a good friend?" Kokichi asked innocently, stepping closer to Kiibo.

"I... guess not," Kiibo responded, obvious uncertainty in his voice.

"Great! So I'll see you tomorrow at the park!"

"Wait! Aren't you gonna walk home with me?"

"Weeeell, I've got preparations to make for tomorrow! Don't ya worry your pretty little head, Kiibie. I'll take care of everything!" Kokichi said, ruffling Kiibo's white hair. "After school, 'kay? I'll meet you at the park tomorrow, Kiibiiie!" He shouted, waving as he hurried back to his house.

~~

"-And with that, he just went back home."

"Sounds like a toughie, Kiibo," Miu replied dryly, her focus mainly on some odd gadgets she had been working on for the past hour or so.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"Ugh..." She took off her goggles, pausing her work on the device. "I'm listenin', Kiibs. But I'm a bit busy here," She gestured towards the strange brown objects she had constructed, sighing. "I think you should just go through with it. It won't really do anything to ya unless if he decides to kill you or something," She snorted at her own statement, popping bubblegum in her mouth.

"... But I don't think he'd do that. He's not that kind of guy..."

"Exactly! That's why you should give him a try."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it, right?"

"Uh-huh. But remember he's just trying to help ya out, so don't take it too seriously. I know you like him." Miu smirked, crossing her arms.

"No way! I don't like him like that!"

"Really, now?"

"Yes! Really!"

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say."

"S-So should I get him some flowers or something?" Kiibo asked, twiddling his fingers nervously. Miu laughed, picking her goggles and the contraptions back up. "He said he had it all taken care of. Don't do anything."

"But won't that be rude?!"

Miu rolled her eyes in annoyance. "If he said he'll take care of everything, then no, it won't be. Just let him be your 'boy-friend-for-a-day', like he said he'd be."

"But what if he's lying?"

"Then oh fuckin' well," She scoffed, turning her attention back to her inventions. "Just give him a chance. I'm sure you'll be fine. I never thought I'd be saying this, but he isn't that bad."

"I hope you're right..."

~~

"Over here! Kii-boy!" Kiibo heard a familiar voice from the other side of the park.

"Ah... Ouma-kun." He said to himself, briskly making his way over to the bench where Kokichi was sitting.

"Sit down, I have some presents for you!" Ouma said excitedly, practically yanking Kiibo down next to him and earning a loud gasp from the android.

"Hey! Be gentle! If you're gonna be my 'boyfriend', you might as well be a bit more careful."

Once Kiibo had sat back up, he observed that the shorter male had something behind his back.

"Ouma-kun, what is that?"

"What is what?"

"Don't play dumb. You have something behind your back."

"Ohh, right! I toootally forgot." Ouma said, faux innocence obvious in his voice. He reached behind him, taking out a bouquet and a small box of chocolates. Kiibo noticed that the bouquet had purple and blue roses. He picked up a blue one, twirling it in between his fingers.

"Oh... they're our favorite colors." Kiibo almost whispered with a small smile on his face.

Kokichi's face flushed slightly. "W-Well, of course they are! It's for you and from me, so I might as well have what we like-"

"It's fine, Kokichi. I love them. I think they're gorgeous." Kiibo responded, taking the bouquet and admiring the flowers his 'boyfriend' had gotten for him.

A warm, happy feeling filled the android's chest.

...Were his circuits okay? He had never felt this before.

"Your face looks like a damn strawberry, Kii-boy. You okay?"

"Hm? O-Oh yeah! Yes. I'm fine. I just... had a strange sensation."

"Strange sensation? Like what?"

"Warmth," Kiibo sighed, looking back down at the flowers he had gotten.

"Oh. Like feeling fuzzy, or whatever." Kokichi muttered, his chin resting on his hands.

"Yes, exactly like that!" The android agreed, setting the flowers down next to him. "Sorry I didn't get you anything, Kokichi. I feel awful."

"What? Didn't I say I'd take care of everything? And I meant everything, Kii-boy!"

Kiibo could practically hear Miu shouting 'Told ya!' at him.

"Valentine's Day lesson #1- trust. Always trust your partner, Kii-boy. It's the key to a healthy relationship."

"Ah. I guess you're right," he laughed nervously, glancing at the box of chocolates Kokichi was holding.

"Kokichi," Kiibo groaned, "You know very well I can't eat. Did you do that on purpose? Are you taunting me? Just know I won't tolerate your r-"

"Before you go off on a tangent," Kokichi interjected, opening the box. "These are chocolates Miu had made for you! She just finished them yesterday," he continued.

Oh. Kiibo thought to himself, So... that's what that was.

"They're sweets that you can properly eat and taste!" Kokichi held up one chocolate in front of Kiibo's face. "She had put an eating and taste function in ya during one of your maintenance sessions. She couldn't figure out how to get you to eat and taste human food, but she worked out these chocolates that were compatible with the function she gave you."

"What?! And she never told me?!"

"Oh, there's a lot of functions she hasn't told you about, Kiibie."

"No way! You're messing with me! She always tells me about my new functions!"

"Only the ones you'd approve of. Aaaanyways," Kokichi sang, completely changing the subject, "You wanna try one or not?"

"Well- these were brought up so quickly. I can't use a function I just learned about today! What if it has bugs? What if it doesn't work?!"

"Oh, trust me, it'll work. You have no idea how long it took that bitch to plan this out," he groaned. "It's like she was building a rocket or something."

"I can imagine how hard it is to install an eating function on someone that doesn't even have a stomach."

"It's whatever- just eat the chocolates, Kii-boy!" The leader urged, thrusting the box of sweets into Kiibo's hands eagerly.

"Why are you so set on me eating these? Are you pranking me?" He tried to give the box back, but Kokichi simply pushed them back to him.

"I'm nooot! I promise!" Ouma whined, finally placing the chocolate's on Kiibo's lap.

"Just try one!" Kokichi pleaded.

"Fine. But if this is a prank, I'll get Kaede to scold you." Kiibo huffed, opening up the box. He picked up the first one he saw- brown with stripes of white glazed over it.

"Milk chocolate with white chocolate on it! Those are really good." Kokichi elbowed Kiibo, winking.

He doesn't seem to have any malicious intent with this, The robot thought to himself. Maybe I should just try one.

Kiibo slowly took a small bite out of the chocolate, letting it sit in his mouth to get him adjusted to the taste.

Taste.

It felt completely new to Kiibo- like a feeling that filled his entire mouth. It was...

"It tastes... very nice. It feels fluffy, almost. It feels..."

"Sweet."

"Sweet?"

"It's sugary," Kokichi replied, looking up at the AI. "Try another bite."

Kiibo did as he was told, taking a larger bite out of the chocolate. His face lit up, a smile spreading across his face.

"I-It's so good!"

"I toooold you!" Ouma poked him playfully, earning a small giggle from the robot.

"Can I have another one?"

"Well, duh! I got these for you, you big hunk of metal. Besides, you're the only one who can eat them. So it'd be a waste if you didn't."

Kiibo began to reach for another, but stopped when Kokichi put his own hand into the box. "No worries. I'll do this."

"Huh?"

The leader took a white chocolate from the box, putting it up to the other's lips. "Open up, Kiibie!~"

The android complied, letting the chocolate into his mouth. He let the taste of this one settle in, chewing slowly to savor it. "This one is also sweet, but it has some more milky taste to it," he attempted to describe the flavor, looking at Ouma for validation.

"You don't have to describe the taste to me, Kiibs. I know what coconut tastes like," Kokichi chuckled. "Did you like that one?"

"I did! I liked both of them!" Kiibo gushed excitedly, closing up the box. "I'm gonna save these for later."

"Good," Ouma gave a sweet grin, lightly dragging his finger down the robot's lips. "Valentine's Day lesson #2- giving gifts such as chocolates and flowers. Isn't that so romantic, Kiibie?"

"Mhm," Kiibo nodded in agreement, trying to ignore the rather intimate gesture made on his lips. "I think that's very cute."

Kiibo would be lying if he said he didn't like that feeling on his lips.

"Anyways," Kokichi continued, putting his hand back at his side, "How can you just eat two and call it a day? I can eat, like, 4 boxes in 10 minutes."

"That's really not healthy, Kokichi."

Kokichi rolled his eyes, reaching for the bouquet he gave Kiibo. He took out one blue rose, leaving a small piece of the stem still connected. He placed the rose in Kiibo's hair, and though it drooped just a bit, it still made the android look absolutely perfect.

"Ah... he looks... so pretty like that," Kokichi mumbled, not realizing the robot had heard.

"P-Pretty?! You think I look pretty?"

"N-No! I don't! I think you look weird." Kokichi stumbled through the sentence, trying to regain his composure.

"Well, that's not what you said. You said I look pretty like this," Kiibo laughed, fixing the rose Kokichi had stuck in his hair. "I'm flattered. Thank you," Kiibo pressed his fingers together nervously, a flustered smile decorating his face.

Kokichi let out a defeated huff, crossing his arms childishly. "Whatever. I'm just telling the truth for once," He averted his eyes to the ground, not even realizing he had a smile on his face too.

The two sat in silence for a bit- the tranquility of the chilly day was quite relaxing. Without a sound, Kiibo carefully plucked a purple rose from the bouquet, putting it in Ouma's hair.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm returning the favor." Kiibo smiled warmly, adjusting the rose.

God, Ouma loved that smile.

More silence- just the two of them sharing a special moment.

The shorter male lifted his hand, hesitantly putting it on Kiibo's. Both didn't say anything- it was better to just keep quiet.

Kiibo gasped a bit at the sudden motion, looking at Ouma's hand on his. Without a word, he intertwined their fingers, looking up to see Kokichi's face.

"Your hands are so soft... and so warm..." Kiibo mumbled, his voice just barely audible.

"Yours aren't." Kokichi said plainly, unsuccessfully trying to hide how incredibly flustered he was. He turned away to conceal his flushed face, though Kiibo caught it in time.

"Are you okay, Kokichi?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine! I already said I'm fine!"

"You don't look fine."

No response.

"Hey..." Kiibo moved the bouquet and chocolates that were in between the two, moving closer to Kokichi.

"Is this not what lovers do?" Kiibo asked, gentleness glazed over his voice. "You said you'd show me how it feels to love."

"I...I did." Kokichi nodded, moving his free hand to meet Kiibo's face.

"Kokichi?" Kiibo spoke up, snapping Ouma out of whatever he was thinking of doing next. He quickly retracted his hand, looking at the ground nervously.

"Sorry. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Do it again."

"Huh?"

"Do it again. Put your hand back on there."

He did as he was told.

"...Soft," Kokichi said in an unusually gentle tone, "Your face is soft."

"Well, it's artificial skin. It's supposed to be soft."

"I guess that makes sense," Kokichi laughed a bit, beginning to take his hand off again.

-That is, until Kiibo stopped it.

"What are you doing? I asked you to put it back," He brought his partner's hand up to his own face. "It's very warm. It feels nice."

"That's Valentine's Day lesson #3, then- hand holding and physical affection."

The two were silent once more, the only sounds being the rustle of leaves and the faint chitter of nearby animals.

"It's quite cold, even for a February day..." Kiibo spoke up, breaking the silence.

"It is," Kokichi replied briefly, tightening his grip on the other's hand. "I like holding your hand. Your hands fit nicely in mine."

"So... we're like soulmates?" Kiibo joked, softly rubbing Ouma's hand with his thumb.

"Only humans have soulmates. Robots don't have souls, silly!"

A frown spread across Kiibo's face.

"I'm just joking. You may not have a soul, but you're certainly more compassionate than a bunch of people I know. Sometimes, it seems like they're the soulless ones."

"You say stuff like that alot. I guess humans can be cruel, huh?"

"You have no idea."

~~

"It's freezing out there! I'm never going outside again."

"I don't think you can just stay inside for the rest of your life."

"Watch me!"

Kiibo took his jacket off, placing it on a nearby chair. "It's cleaner than usual here," he said, setting down the bouquet and chocolates onto the table.

"Well, I said I'd prepare for today, right? I thought I'd clean up some to make you more comfortable."

"You didn't have to do all that for me, Kokichi."

"Yes, I did! If it's something for my best friend, I'll do anything."

"You aren't like this at all at school."

"Really?" Kokichi took Kiibo's hand, leading him to the couch. "Other than because I'm your 'boyfriend' for now, it's probably because my parents are usually watching me at home. Soooo, I guess it's second nature for me at this point."

The taller boy couldn't help but smile at the word boyfriend.

"Where are they?"

"Work," Ouma huffed, letting go of the robot's hand. "Anyways, Kiibie... do ya know what couples do while they're home alone?"

"Well, I'm guessing the same as what we did at the park. Hand holding and talking, I guess."

"Jeez. You really are a clueless robot."

"I'm new to this! You can't just quiz me on something I know nothing about!"

Kokichi grinned, moving closer to Kiibo and placing a finger on the android's lips. "You should know very well about what couples do alone, Kii-boy."

"N-No way... You don't mean-"

"Yes, I do."

"We're literally in high school! We can't do something like that-- AND WE'RE NOT EVEN ACTUALLY DATING! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Calm down, you stupid microwave! I'm just joking." Kokichi removed his finger, rolling his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. This date is gonna go up to hand-holding and nothing more."

Kokichi picked up the TV remote, turning on the television. "What do you want to watch?'

"Um. Do you have Netflix?"

"Mhm, I do."

"We can just look for some shows on there, then..."

"This is something couples usually do on dates at home," Kokichi said proudly. "They just stay inside and hang out."

"Kaede mentioned that-" Kiibo quickly shut his mouth before he could finish.

"That theyyyyy...?" Kokichi looked at Kiibo curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Nevermind. I just misheard her. She said the same thing as you."

"I'm not an idiot, Kii-boy. She said that they cuddle."

"You heard that?!"

"Of course I did! I did say I heard everything. Anyways, if you don't want to, we don't have to," Ouma grumbled, crossing his arms.

"No! I want to," Kiibo started. "I want to... try it."

"Try what?"

"You know, it!"

"Ohh... You mean cuddling?"

"Well, not full on cuddling- j-just a hug."

"Really? Just a 'hug'? Because I can give you so much more than just a hug, Kii-baby," Kokichi put an arm around the taller male, his free hand making its way to Kiibo's.

"I know you're just joking, but-"

Kiibo was cut off by Ouma burying his face into the other's chest, earning a strange choked noise from the robot.

"Are you okay? You sound like you just shut down or something," Kokichi moved his head up to look at the boy he was hugging.

"You're so close! You're hugging me!"

"Aaaaand?" The supreme leader moved his other arm around Kiibo, enjoying the feeling of a full hug.

"What do you mean 'aAaAaAAand'?" Kiibo waved his hands on the last word, mocking Ouma. "This is so dirty! Even worse than holding hands!"

"I'll let go if you want me to." Kokichi huffed, beginning to loosen his grip.

Kiibo looked down at the boy that had his arms wrapped around him, spotting the puppy-dog eyes he was giving the taller teen.

"You said you wanted to learn about love, then refuse to cuddle me? How mean! I can't believe my best friend would just betray me like this!" He wailed dramatically, nuzzling his cheek into Kiibo's body.

"Fine! Fine! I'll let you hug me-"

"You have to hug back, Kiibie!"

"I'm letting you hug me, isn't that enough?" Kiibo tried to pry Ouma off of his body, struggling to do so due to the latter resisting.

"Do you want to learn about love or not? Relationships are something mutual, Kiibie. You'll get the full experience by cuddling me back!~" Kokichi squeezed harder on the robot's torso in a teasing manner, a small grin on his face.

"Something tells me you're lying, but I don't know much about this, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Would you stop rambling and just cuddle meeeee?"

Kiibo grumbled in annoyance, but eventually he gave in. "Okay, fine. Where do I start?"

"Just put your arm around me! Hug me!"

Kiibo did as he was told, putting one arm around Kokichi. His free hand went up to caress his curly amethyst hair, making the leader emit a satisfied sigh.

"Valentine's Day lesson #4- cuddles and hugging..."

The pair remained in silence as they did at the park, nothing but the whirs of Kiibo's machinery and the occasional mumble from Kokichi. Slowly, the two began to slump over, resulting in Kokichi's body resting comfortably on top of Kiibo's.

"You know," Ouma spoke suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence, "Your body is awfully comfy for a robot's. Compared to your hands, at least. Your hands feel like rocks."

"I don't know If I should yell at you for ruining the moment or thank you for complimenting my hardware," Kiibo deadpanned. "So, what's after this? What else do lovers do?"

"Kiss," Kokichi snickered, lifting his head from the robot.

"A kiss?!"

"Mhm! Right on the lips~" He sang, getting his face closer to Kiibo's.

 _No way,_ Kiibo thought,  _He can't be serious. Is he serious? This has to be some sort of prank or something..._

Kiibo finally processed the whole situation, panic spreading throughout his body. 

"On the lips?! I think we've gone far enough with the hand-holding and the hugs, but kisses are too much!"

Here comes his rant about touching, Kokichi thought, preparing for the other's freak-out.

"Just look at how we're positioned, Ouma-kun!" Kiibo scrambled to sit up, Kokichi sliding back to his spot on the couch in the process. "Inappropriate! That was so dirty!" The taller boy scolded, pointing an accusatory finger at the shorter boy. "It goes from cuddles to full-on kisses?! I'm starting to think you've done this whole thing just to mess with me! You know I'm not that into all this relationship stuff, Kokichi. I knew I couldn't trust you-"

"It'd be great if you could just let me explain," Kokichi slapped a hand over the other's mouth, silencing him. "I'm just gonna be sincere this time, 'kay? It's about time I told you, anyways."

"About time you told me what...?" Kiibo asked, pushing the other's hand down.

"Again, just let me speak. Well, whatever. Here goes nothing."

"Kiibo, I..." He drew in a breath, preparing for immediate rejection.

He probably likes Iruma-san or something. There's no way he feels the same way.

"Il...y..." Ouma mumbled, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Pardon?"

"Ili...yo..."

"Ouma-kun, I can't understand a word you're saying. Remove your hand from your mouth, your speech is muffled."

"I LIKE you, Kiibo! Okay? Ever since we were kids! I know it sounds cliché and all, but I've had a crush on you for the longest time! A-And I took this as an opportunity to spend more time with you! To give you gifts and hold hands... and maybe even end up stealing a kiss. I know, looking back on it now... it was a really stupid plan. I'm sorry."

Neither boy spoke.

Silence, but not at all like the one at the park or the one during the hug.

No. This was a tense, uneasy silence.

"I know it all came on really quickly, but at least I got it over with. I guess you've learned everything you needed to learn," Ouma picked up the bouquet, giving it to Kiibo. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kiibo. Good luck with your crush. I hope they accept your feelings."

He was silenced a pair of soft lips kissing his forehead.

"Oh."

The taller male pulled away quickly, a dark tint of red spread across his face. "I-If you wanted a kiss, you should've just said so."

"You were the one who kept being all hesitant about the affection stuff!"

"I was scared you didn't like me back! The person I was talking about with Kaede... that was you," Kiibo admitted with a nervous smile. "So when you set up the date, I was actually... really happy that we were going to hang out. And I really enjoyed the hand-holding and all, even if it was just a fake date. I guess it was better than nothing. I-I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I-"

"You talk way too much," Ouma's hands shot up to Kiibo's face, pulling the taller boy towards him. "I love you a lot, Kiibie. You just need to learn how to keep your mouth shut sometimes."

"You're one to talk!"

"Just give me another kiss!"

Kiibo complied, planting a small kiss on the shorter boy's cheek.

"On the lips, moron!"

"I-I can't! That's t-too mu- mmh!'"

Ouma had yanked Kiibo down to his level by the shirt, pressing their lips together. Kiibo eventually gave in, kissing back.

The kiss was not rushed or aggressive- it was new to both of them, after all- it was soft and loving; sweet and romantic.

Kokichi grinned against the other's lips, reluctantly breaking the kiss for air.

"Your lips are so soft, Kiibie~ I'd love to kiss them everyday."

"Is that your weird way of asking me out?"

Kokichi responded with a kiss to Kiibo's hand and a nod.

"W-Well- now that we have the real thing here- what else do couples do on Valentine's Day?"

"Valentine's Day lesson #5- Kisses! Here, let me show you~"

Kokichi made sure to properly teach his new boyfriend all about that fifth lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> OOF sorry if this is bad. I've been dealing with alot of stuff in my life lately so everything's a mess hhhh :,3
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated! It motivates me to write and helps me improve as a writer. Thank you so much for reading this dumb lil story uwu


End file.
